


Falls Out Young

by danehemmings



Series: Naruto Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, in this house we dont support jk rowling but we still love hogwarts & that's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: Sakura figures out how to deal with bullies, discovers she's a witch, and doesn't understand why Ino keeps telling her Naruto is bad news.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino
Series: Naruto Hogwarts AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801573
Kudos: 15





	1. A Gentle Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> all titles from staying by Koda

When Sakura meets Ino, she's crying. Her classmates have been making fun of her overly large forehead again, and she hides behind a large maple tree at the edge of the playground. This is the sort of recess ritual that has been going on since she started the first grade. The boys and girls laugh at her, and she runs to her maple tree to sob until the teachers call them inside.

Ino, who moved into town a mere week ago, doesn't understand why all the other kids are so mean, or why no one tries to stand up for Sakura. She follows the sniffling girl to the tree, and sits down next to her.

Sakura has her knees pulled up to her chest, and her face buried in her hands. When she hears movement beside her, she looks up, heart sinking, expecting more taunts. When she sees the new girl sitting cross legged next to her, she's confused. This girl must be making a mistake. Or she doesn't know how things work yet. Sakura has heard the other kids talking about Ino, how she's super pretty and smart. She's not the type of girl who should be hanging around Sakura.

“What are you doing?” She asks, voice wavering. She tries to blink the tears away. She doesn't want the girl to think she's some crybaby. 

Ino crosses her arms and scowls down at Sakura, “You shouldn't let them treat you like that.”

“Wha-What?” Sakura hugs her knees closer. She can't find the courage to look the other girl in the eyes, so she watches an ant crawl across the dirt instead.

“You should stand up for yourself!” Ino huffs, her eyebrows pinching together, “Have some confidence, or they'll never stop making fun of you.”

“I don't, um, I don't want to start any more trouble,” Sakura says to the ant, which crawls close to the other girl's sneaker.

“Don't be stupid,” Ino jumps up to stomp on the ant, before sitting down again, “Once you show those losers they can't hurt you, there won't be any more trouble.”

Sakura blinks at the crushed insect, then at Ino, doubtful. She was new, so she didn't know what she was talking about. The other kids hadn't given up all year; nothing would ever make them stop.

Ino rolls her eyes at Sakura, “I'm serious!”

“I don't know...”

“C'mon,” Ino pulls a red ribbon from her blonde hair, “Here. You can have this. It will be your first step.” She holds out the ribbon and gazes at Sakura expectantly. Her blonde hair falls into her eyes without it, exactly like Sakura's always does.

“Okay,” Sakura says hesitantly, taking the ribbon. It's silky in her hand, and she stares at it, wondering what Ino gave it to her for.

Ino pouts when it becomes clear Sakura is unsure of what to do. “Oh, honestly, you're hopeless,” She grabs the ribbon back and gets to her knees, “I'm tying your hair back from your forehead.”

But Sakura jerks away when the other girl reaches toward her, “No! Then-then everyone will laugh even more!”

Ino frowns down at Sakura, and her voice is stern like their teacher's, “No, they won't. Because you're not going to let them see you cry anymore, right?”

Sakura rubs at her eyes and nods. The other girl starts to fix the ribbon into her hair.

“Good,” She says, and when she's satisfied with Sakura's hair, she sits down once again, “I'm Ino, by the way.”

Ino smiles at her, and Sakura smiles back timidly, and shakes her hand, “Sakura.”

Their teacher yells for the class to come inside, and Ino helps Sakura to her feet. They walk into the school together. 

~~

Sakura finds tears pricking her eyes as she hugs her parents goodbye one last time. She's not sad, really, she's excited to finally be leaving for Hogwarts, but she's never been away from home for more than a day. Going to Hogwarts means opening a whole new and fascinating world, but Sakura can’t help but worry about fitting in. 

Unlike Ino, she doesn’t have any magical family. Muggle-born, Ino had told her. Perfectly normal, to be the first wizard of the Haruno family. Despite Ino’s reassurances, Sakura didn’t feel normal. She never understood half the things Ino talked about, and that didn’t change after she read Hogwarts, A History.

She fiddles with the ribbon in her hair with one hand while she waves goodbye with the other, and takes a deep breath as Ino calls goodbye to her own parents. Ino takes her hand and pulls her onto the train. Sakura holds on tightly. Ino wouldn’t let her fall behind. Ino had stood up for her in muggle school, even though Sakura wasn’t popular. She’d been Sakura’s first friend.

It had taken her awhile to believe it when Ino said she was special. Ino liked to hint at the wizarding world, making flowers bloom in her parents garden, jumping too high on her trampoline. To Sakura, Ino had always seemed magical. Herself? No way, she’d thought. When the two of them had received their Hogwarts letters that summer Sakura didn’t believe it. Her parents had trouble wrapping their heads around it as well, and it had taken multiple dinners at the Yamanaka’s to convince them to allow Sakura to join Ino at Hogwarts.

When her father told her she could go, Sakura was so excited that golden sparks flew from her fingertips as she waved them in the air to celebrate. And then she’d known for certain that her Hogwarts letter hadn’t been a mistake.

The Hogwarts express is noisy. There's lots of voices chattering excitedly. Everyone is full of energy, it seems. Sakura catches herself smiling as she and Ino pass compartment after compartment. Inside, kids are laughing, bouncing with anticipation, embracing as old friends would. The excitement is contagious, and Sakura imagines herself here again next year, greeting friends she is about to meet today. 

“This one's empty,” Ino says, shoving a compartment door open rather forcibly. It bangs against the wall, and Sakura jumps slightly. Ino takes no notice, dragging her trunk in and plopping down.

“I'm glad we don't have to haul those all the way up to the school,” She remarks as Sakura struggles with her own trunk.

“We don't?” Sakura asks, closing the compartment door and sinking down onto the seat across from Ino.

“Oh, I guess you wouldn't know,” Ino shrugs, “First years go across the lake up to the castle. My cousins all told me that it’s the best view of Hogwarts.”

“Wow,” Sakura wondered what else she didn't know about the school. As much reading as she had done, Ino always seemed to know more.

“Of course,” continued Ino, “What I'm really looking forward to is the Sorting. My family has always been in Gryffindor. Well, except for my father - he’s a Ravenclaw – but my grandparents, my aunts, they were all in Gryffindor.”

“That's the House for the brave, right?” Sakura figures that would be a nice fit for Ino, but for herself? She isn't sure. “And Ravenclaw, that's for the wise.”

“For the bookworms, like you,” Ino laughs, “Although, my dad isn’t very into books.”

“What about the Slytherins?” asked Sakura, “Every book I've got doesn't say too many nice things about them.”

Ino sniffs and flicks her long hair off her shoulder, “They're perfectly fine, like you and me. Have a bad rep, is all. One of my dad's good friends was a Slytherin.”

“Oh,” She feels relieved. The likelihood of a repeat of her elementary school experience was significantly lessened. “Good. And there's also Hufflepuff, right?”

“Yeah,” Ino nods, “Hard-working, or whatever. Listen, Sakura, it doesn't matter where you're sorted, okay?” Her eyes are serious.

Sakura really wants to be sorted into Gryffindor, so she can be with Ino. She doesn't know enough about Hogwarts, and Ino would know everything. She wonders if they would still be best friends if they were sorted into different houses. But she nods at Ino anyways.

“My dad told me it doesn't matter what house you get put in, because they're all great,” Ino smiles, “And no matter what, we're still best friends. I'm not going to let anything get in the way of our friendship, alright? So don't worry.”

Ino wouldn't be leaving her then. Sakura grins back, “I'm not worried at all.”

The compartment door suddenly slides open, revealing two boys, one disgruntled looking and blonde, the other blank faced with dark spiky hair.

“What do you want?” Ino demands, standing up.

“Uh,” the blonde boy glances between her and Sakura, before turning his gaze to his companion and scowling, “Sasuke here was being rude to some third year girl.”

The Sasuke boy bristled at the blonde's statement, “I wasn't being rude, you moron.”

Sakura looks at Sasuke, who has his arms crossed over his chest and his chin held high with an easy confidence and finds herself very much reminded of all the bullies in her muggle school. Ino apparently disagrees, because she says snootily, “It’s more rude to barge into someone's compartment.”

Sasuke smirks. The other boy turns to Ino, outraged, “I thought it was empty! I told off Sasuke, and I was gonna escape in here.”

Sakura turns her eyes towards the other boy. He tried to escape into their compartment? Was he scared Sasuke would beat him up or something? 

“You're such a loser,” Sasuke says, “I wouldn't waste my time starting a fight with you.” He takes one last look about the room, eyes disdainful, and walks away.

Ino pushes past the blonde boy to stick her head out of the door, “I'm Ino, by the way! Hope you're in Gryffindor!” She pulls back and crosses her arms as she faces the remaining boy.

The boy doesn't get the hint to leave, “I'm Naruto Uzumaki,” He says reaching out a hand and smiling widely. Ino doesn’t move. Sakura furrows her brows at Ino, caught off guard by her rudeness. Naruto lets his hand drop.

“Um, well,” Naruto steps out of the room, “It was nice meeting you!” His smile is rather forced as he shuts the door behind him.

“Can you believe that?” Ino says, uncrossing her arms and resuming her seat, “Naruto Uzumaki. Uzumaki!”

“Do you know him or something?” Sakura doesn’t understand why Ino is upset.

“Oh, I guess you wouldn’t know…” Ino leans forward and drops her voice into a whisper. “He’s part demon-fox.”

Sakura stares, waiting for Ino to elaborate.

“It means he’s bad news, Sakura! I don’t get why he’s even allowed to be here.”

“Uh, yeah,” Sakura feels suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation. She didn’t think Naruto seemed evil. But her lack of knowledge about the wizarding world had her holding her tongue.

“That Sasuke, though,” Ino says dreamily, “He was so cute!”

~~

When the train stops, the first years are herded off to the lake by a strange wizard wearing a startlingly green jumpsuit, with an equally green trench coat pulled over it. He introduces himself as Might Guy, former Hufflepuff and now Groundskeeper, whilst they pile onto the boats. 

Sakura and Ino get stuck in the same boat as Naruto, who glances at them and swiftly turns his back. Ino crosses her arms stiffly, and she and Sakura ignore him. The boat's other occupant is a timid looking girl with raven hair and a blush. It’s her that Naruto makes conversation with as the boats float towards the castle. They must be enchanted, because they move without any of them rowing.

Sakura learns the other girl's name, Hinata, by listening in on her and Naruto. Naruto seems much less rude without Sasuke around, and Sakura wonders if Ino has misjudged him. She whispers this to Ino, who scoffs and tells her that she doesn’t know the history of the demon-foxes. Bad news, she tells Sakura again. Bad news.

Though Sakura can't agree with her friend on Naruto, she has to admit that Ino was right about the castle looking best from the lake. It’s more stunning than the images in her books. It towers over them, beautiful and inviting, and larger than Sakura expected. Grander. Most of the first years gasp at the sight of it. Sakura glances towards Sasuke's boat, but the boy's gaze isn't directed at Hogwarts. His eyes are fixed on the water below them.

Naruto was another kid seemingly unimpressed by the school, which has Ino leaning towards her to whisper, “See? What’s that about?”

Sakura supposes Ino hadn't noticed Sasuke's lack of enthusiasm. She settles for a shrug. Naruto's non-reaction is explained seconds later when he leans towards Hinata.

“I've been here before, you know. Loads of times! My parents are professors.”

“Oh!” Hinata says. She seems genuinely impressed, “That's amazing.”

Naruto grins, glancing at Sakura and Ino, “Yeah it is! My dad's Head of Hufflepuff, how's that for amazing?”

Ino lifts her chin defiantly, and mutters to Sakura, “Maybe don't be in Hufflepuff.”

Sakura laughs, but Ino doesn't. Naruto turns to look at her strangely. When their eyes meet, he frowns, and faces Hinata again. Sakura feels another wave of guilt. He must've thought she was laughing at him.

The rest of the ride to the castle is awkward, and Sakura is glad to leave the boats behind and walk into the entrance hall. Might Guy waves goodbye, and exits through a huge set of doors that must lead to the Great Hall. 

Another man slips through before the doors can close. His hair is long and wild, reaching down to his lower back, and his eyes are dark and menacing. His robes are as black as his dark hair, and when he moves to stand in front of the first years, they shrink back, and huddle close together.

Sakura gets pressed between Ino and Hinata, the latter gripping Sakura's arm tightly and flinching as the man speaks.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” His voice is long suffering, as if he's been doing this for years, and gets this reaction every time. “I am Professor Madara Uchiha. In a moment, you'll be entering the Great Hall, where- don't point that thing at me!”

The crowd retreats again, cowering. A boy with stark white hair has his wand out. He's pointing it at the professor, his hand shaking. He hadn't shrunk back with the rest of them. When he realizes this, he squeaks, shoving his wand in his robes and running to join them.

Madara sighs at the first years clinging fearfully to each other. His gaze flits through the crowd, and settles on the other boy who failed to step back. “Sasuke!” He exclaims, smiling, “Eleven already? I didn't know you were starting this year.”

Sasuke stares straight into Madara's eyes, and says, “Yeah, whatever.”

“So cool! He knows this crazy guy,” Ino says breathlessly in Sakura's ear. Madara turns to the crowd at the sound of her voice, and they hold each other more tightly. Hinata hides her face behind Sakura's shoulder.

Madara seems greatly annoyed by their terror, and runs a hand through his hair, “To the task at hand. Listen up this time!” He once again takes a stride towards them, and this time they crash into the entrance hall doors behind them. 

There's immediate panic. A few kids behind Sakura scream, more start sobbing hysterically, and the white haired boy bolts past Madara, yelling his head off. Madara shouts at the boy to calm down, causing more hysteria. On Hinata’s other side, Naruto tries yelling at everyone that Madara isn’t as scary as he seems, but his voice is lost in the noise. Sasuke stands alone, looking bored.

The Great Hall doors open just as the white haired boy is about to reach them. He runs straight into the man peering out, and falls onto the ground with an 'oomph'. The man, whose hair is as long as Madara's, but straight and well-kept, helps the boy to his feet. He has a much nicer presence than the Uchiha. His face is kind and open, his eyes soft and forgiving. 

The first years calm at the sight of the man. He gently pushes the white haired boy back to the crowd. He opens his mouth, presumably to tell them that everything's alright, that they can go and get sorted now, away from the evil Uchiha, but he can't get any words out. He doubles over with laughter.

The first years smile nervously. Madara fumes and places his hands on his hips. Their smiles disappear.

“Every year,” Madara hisses at the other man, “Every year! Dammit, Hashirama, stop laughing!”

Sakura finds Madara less frightening now, as he appears closer to stamping his foot than to hexing them. He looks on murderously as the other man – Hashirama – laughs and laughs until he's wheezing and tears are leaking from his eyes.

“Madara-” Hashirama pants, “I don't believe it!” He bursts into giggles. He wipes the tears away, smiling profusely, “You – you made them cry this year! They were- they were so loud, I just can't believe...” He loses it again.

“I'm done with this, you incorrigible bastard!” Madara glares furiously, “I do as you ask, every year, talking to the first years, but never again,” He faces them, and this time they all remain in place, “This child,” He points at Hashirama, “Is your Headmaster. He will explain the Sorting Ceremony to you.”

Madara stomps into the Great Hall. Sakura stifles a laugh. The first years focus their attention onto Hashirama, who composes himself.

“You heard Professor Madara right!” He exclaims, “I'm Professor Hashirama Senju, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I do prefer Professor Hashirama to Professor Senju, as my brother also teaches here..” He pauses thoughtfully, then claps his hands together, “And now, we will enter the Great Hall and begin the Sorting Ceremony!” At a flick of his wand the doors fly wide open. He motions for them to follow, and strides inside.

“Some explaining he did,” Ino mutters. 

“I think he seems nice,” Hinata comments. She is still holding on to Sakura's arm, though not so tightly. Sakura smiles at her.

The Great Hall is massive, and filled with students, who stare, fascinated, at the first years. Some giggle as they pass by. No doubt they heard all the screaming and crying. Sakura watches nervously as Hashirama summons a wobbly stool, and a battered-looking pointed hat. She glances at Ino, looking for some kind of comfort, but Ino isn't looking at her. She's standing on her tiptoes, her eyes alight with excitement and fixed onto the hat.

Sakura realizes that the hat must be what Sorts them into their Houses. She vaguely remembers reading about it in Hogwarts, A History. 

Hashirama, much to the first years’ disappointment, resumes his seat at the staff table. Madara moves to stand next to the hat, which sluggishly awakens. Some of the other first years are startled by the Sorting Hat's liveliness. Hinata gasps. The hat begins to sing, but Sakura is distracted by Sasuke, who has somehow ended up directly in front of her. 

He seems fed up with the whole situation. His eyes aren't glued to the hat, like most of the first years. Instead, he scowls up at the staff table. Sakura follows his gaze, and is surprised to see multiple dark-haired men. They're all similar in appearance to Sasuke and Madara. One man has deep scars lining the right side of his face. The scars make the man look just as intimidating as Madara, but then he grins toothily at the silvered hair man beside him, eyes going soft. Sakura notices their hands joined on the table, and blushes. Feeling as though she is intruding on a private moment, she focuses her attention back to the sorting hat.

“Very well,” growls Madara as the hat stops singing. He’s clearly not over the incident in the entrance hall. “Let the Sorting begin. Aburame, Shino, you're up first.”

A boy wearing tinted glasses walks quietly up to the stool. He lifts the hat carefully onto his head. There's a pause. The Hall waits with bated breath, and then - “RAVENCLAW!” 

The Ravenclaws clap and cheer, some jumping to their feet to greet Shino as he joins them at their table.

Sakura is more and more nervous, as Madara lists name after name. A short boy called Choji gets sorted into Hufflepuff. She starts worrying at the ribbon in her hair. Another girl is put in Slytherin. Sakura's palms are sweaty. Madara calls one 'G' name, and the kid rushes off to the Gryffindor table. 

“Haruno, Sakura,” Madara drawls.

“Good luck!” Ino says, giving her a small push forward. 

She stumbles a bit, but manages to avoid crashing into Sasuke's back, and walks to the stool. It seems to take ages to get there, and she glances anxiously at Madara's stern face as she lifts the Sorting Hat and places it on her head.

It takes only two seconds until - “RAVENCLAW!”


	2. Hold Me By My Name

There are cheers and hoots from the Ravenclaw table as Sakura makes her way over to them. She catches Ino's eye, and her friend gives her a thumbs up. Sakura reminds herself that Ino said they'd be friends no matter what houses they're sorted into.

The Ravenclaws clap her on the back, and she finds herself sitting next to a pale boy called Sai. He'd been sorted soon after Shino, who sits across from her. 

Sai has a small smile on his face as he greets her, “Hello. I'm Sai, if you didn't hear before,” He extends his hand.

Sakura takes it and returns his smile, “Sakura. Nice to meet you!”

“That's what people keep saying to me,” says Sai, “But I don't think it's nice at all. It’s quite dull.”

“That's rude,” Sakura says disapprovingly. At her old school, she’d been trampled from the beginning. At Hogwarts, she wasn’t going to let anyone have the upper hand over her.

Sai's eyes widen, “It is? I thought honesty was appreciated.”

Sakura is at a slight loss for words. Maybe she'd gotten defensive too quickly. “Well,” She says, wondering if Sai really needs her to tell him this, “Maybe once you get to know someone better, it would be. But you shouldn't insult someone you've just met!”

“I apologize,” despite his words, Sai doesn't look sorry at all. He seems as though he's waiting for Sakura to confirm he said the right thing.

“I'll forgive you, this time,” She says. His apology, even if it wasn't sincere, was enough for her.

“Good. I'm new at this,” Sai's face became strangely expressionless, “The only person I've been close with is a muggle. He's not here, and I admit I don’t know how to act.”

What sort of environment did Sai grow up in? Other Ravenclaws keep giving him sidelong glances. He was probably accidentally rude to them as well. “I can help with that, if you want,” offers Sakura.

Sai smiles again, and Sakura notices it doesn't reach his eyes, “I'd like that. Then we'd be, ...friends?”

“Yeah, we can be friends,” Her lips stretch into a smile. Her distrust of Sai is replaced by excitement. Five minutes at the Ravenclaw table and she'd already made a friend.

“Hinata was sorted into Hufflepuff,” Shino comments suddenly.

“Oh?” Sakura and Sai turn to stare up at the Sorting Hat. There's not many first years left to be sorted. She glances at the Hufflepuff table, and sees Hinata sitting between a brooding red haired boy and Akimichi, Choji. She meets her eyes briefly and waves. Hinata waves back. When Sakura's attention returns to the Sorting, she spots Sasuke walking to the stool with a bored expression.

“Oh!” Sakura says again, “I hope he's not in Ravenclaw.”

“He better not be,” Shino mumbles.

“As far as I can tell, you don't follow many social norms,” Sai tells him. 

Shino adjusts his glasses, but doesn't respond.

“SLYTHERIN!”

Sakura wants to clap along with those sitting at the Slytherin table. She knows Ino said Naruto is part demon, but the way he had been running from Sasuke on the train stuck with her. Sasuke had been in the wrong, not “bad news” Naruto. Sakura was happy not to have to share a common room with someone like Sasuke.

“You don’t like him?” Sai asks, staring at her in deep concentration.

“He was a little rude on the train,” Sakura admits.

Sai nods as if she's told him the answer to a hard math equation, “I thought so.”

Naruto is the one walking up to the Sorting Hat now. It barely touches his blonde hair before it calls, “GRYFFINDOR!”

The hall erupts into cheers once again. The staff table shouts the loudest, with two people giving Naruto a standing ovation. His parents, Sakura realizes.

Ino is the last person left. Madara doesn't have to bother to call her name. She walks to the stool, sits, and shoves the Sorting Hat onto her head as forcefully as she slammed the compartment door open on the train.

“She looks nervous,” Sai observes.

Sakura is surprised to realize he's right. She didn't think Ino was one to be nervous, or afraid of much of anything, but she was shaking slightly, and biting her lip. The hat is taking much longer to decide her house than it did for anyone else.

Finally, the Sorting Hat shouts, “GRYFFINDOR!”

Ino grins so wide it must hurt her cheeks, and she runs to the Gryffindor table, where she's greeted with pats on the back and cheers.

“She's your friend?” Sai asks, watching as Ino sits down beside a yawning first year boy.

“Yeah,” Sakura nods, “We've been best friends since I was since I was six.”

“I saw you get onto the train together,” Sai says, “It was weird. I didn't see any other first years who knew each other already.”

“It can't be that unusual,” Sakura frowns. She doesn’t want there to be a reason for someone to single her out.

“It’s not,” Shino declares.

“Really,” Sai peers at him interestedly, “Did I miss something?”

“That boy next to Ino? And the chubby kid by Hinata – they're best friends. I sat with them on the train,” He sighs, “And Hinata and I live in the same neighborhood, though she doesn't appear to remember me.” Shino gazes sullenly down at his empty plate.

“I'm sorry,” Sakura tells him.

“You're forgettable,” Sai says. Sakura winces as Shino narrows his eyes at Sai.

“You're the one who doesn't follow social norms, you toad,” He hisses.

Sai leans towards Sakura and whisperers, “What have I done wrong this time?”

“It was the same-” 

She's cut off by an older sandy-haired girl, “Will you three shut up? Professor Hashirama is about to give his speech.”

Sakura faces the staff table. Hashirama is standing, his arms spread wide, “I am very happy to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts! I don't have much to say, as I know many of us are hungry, or might I say, hangry?” He glances towards Madara, who glowers, “Only the usual reminders, then! First years should be aware that the forest at the edge of the grounds is forbidden. Mr. Yamato wishes to remind you all that Dungbombs are no longer permitted inside the castle. And now,” Hashirama beams at them, “We feast!”

~~

The next morning, Sakura shovels down her breakfast quickly, and drags Sai to their first lesson, Charms. Their professor isn't there yet, and the first years crowd around the classroom door. 

She is surprised to see that they're sharing a class with the Slytherins. Sasuke is standing a little way away from her, close enough that she can hear his conversation with the white haired boy who drew his wand at Madara.

“Tobirama is Madara's husband,” Sasuke tells the boy, “He's not anything like Madara, thankfully.”

“He's not scary?” The white haired boy is relieved.

“Madara isn't scary,” Sasuke scoffs, “He's ridiculous and immature.”

“You're only saying that because you're related to him! Imagine if you weren't, if there was an actual possibility he'd hex you. It's terrifying!”

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Sakura wishes she could've stayed as calm as he did when they met Madara.

Sai coughs loudly next to her. He raises his eyebrows when she looks at him, startled.

“I don't get it,” He gestures towards Sasuke, who is being praised by several Slytherins for being so brave. “What’s great about him?”

“I don’t like him,” Sakura reminds Sai. “But it was pretty cool that he didn't even flinch when Madara was coming after us.”

Sai considers this for a moment, then frowns, “I didn't flinch either, but no one is ogling me.”

“I'm not ogling! And you were in the crowd with me, cowering!” She's unsure if she saw Sai, but she knows she'd have noticed if he hadn't retreated backwards with the rest of them.

“I was trying to fit in.” Sai shrugs, “I even screamed when we were cornered.”

Sakura is on the verge of responding when she glimpses a tall man with red eyes and white hair walking briskly towards them. Tobirama Senju. He was the head of their House. A half an hour ago, he'd handed out schedules to all the Ravenclaw first years in the Great Hall.

“There’s Professor Tobirama,” She points, and Sai whips around to stare with the rest of the class as the man makes his way through the crowd and into the classroom. They file in after him. Sakura and Sai sit directly behind Sasuke and his white-haired companion. Sakura jumps when Shino sits down on the other side of her.

“Hello,” She greets him.

Shino grimaces, “I walked with you and Sai all the way from the Great Hall.”

“Oh,” She says awkwardly, “Um, I knew that! But, I didn't get a chance to say hi, so...”

Shino doesn't seem to be offended, and Sakura makes sure to kick Sai's ankle before he can open his mouth and point out that she forgot him.

Tobirama clears his throat, and the room quiets.

“Good morning,” He says, “My name, as some of you may know, is Tobirama Senju. I'll be your Charms professor during your time at Hogwarts. Today, you'll be learning the Levitation Charm...”

Sakura listens avidly as Tobirama explains the charm and its uses. When he demonstrates it, lifting his desk eight feet into the air, many students gasp, Sakura among them. He instructs them to practice on a feather, and a box appears on his desk.

As the class crowds in front of the desk to get their feathers, Sakura sees Tobirama leaning in to speak with Sasuke. She walks close to them as she returns to her seat.

“-Very proud of you,” Tobirama is saying, “Madara is ecstatic as well.”

Sasuke shrugs, “Whatever. I'm not happy being sorted into that crazy old man's House.”

Tobirama stiffens, “Madara is one of the most powerful wizards alive, and your relative. You'd do well to show him some respect.” His expression is stern. Sasuke grits his teeth, and turns away. Tobirama opens his mouth to call Sasuke back to him, but a Slytherin girl with bright red hair approaches him before he can.

Sakura stares at Sasuke. What would make someone be so unkind towards their family? Were Tobirama and Madara cruel to him, like the bullies at her old school? But Tobirama didn’t seem like someone who could be cruel. He’d been very kind this morning as he handed Sakura her schedule. She keepings thinking of reasons why Sasuke doesn’t like his family as she tries the levitation charm, accidentally missing her feather several times and making the hairs on the back of the white-haired boy's head shoot upwards.

The third time, he whirls around to yell, “Knock it off!”

“Sorry!” Sakura lowers her wand hastily.

Sasuke glances at her, and she blushes, embarrassed. “Good job,” he says, smirking at the other boy, “Suigetsu's hair could use some levitation.”

Sakura finds she is unsure if Sasuke is mocking her, or his friend, or the both of them. When Suigetsu slams his hands onto the surface of his desk, sending his wand clattering to the floor, she convinces herself it was he who Sasuke wanted to insult. 

Suigetsu glares at Sasuke, “I don't want my hair sticking up in the back like yours!”

“That could attract a girl's attention,” Sai informs him, “Many girls seem to like-ouch!”

Sakura had kicked him again, but Sasuke had already turned back to his feather. Suigetsu narrows his eyes at Sai, then Sakura, “Watch where you're pointing that thing!” He points at her wand, and turns his back on them, bending over to snatch his own wand from the floor.

“Is kicking not considered rude?” Sai asks her.

“It is,” Sakura whisperers, “But you were embarrassing me!”

“So, I can kick people if they embarrass me?”

“No! Just -I did it to stop you from saying something you shouldn't,” Sakura says, hoping Sasuke wasn't listening.

“Okay,” Sai lifts his wand, and his feather flops around the desk, but doesn't rise, “When you kick me, I should stop talking.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Sakura says. She tries the levitation charm once again, carefully avoiding Suigetsu's head. Her feather rockets upwards much more quickly than Tobirama’s demonstration.

Tobirama gives her an approving look from across the room and calls, “Very good, Miss Haruno. Next time, try waving your wand more gently.”

She obliges, and by the end of class feels well on her way to mastering the charm. The only other student who matches her progress is Sasuke.

~~

Sakura is in high spirits as she enters the greenhouse for Herbology, Sai at her side. 

The Slytherins hadn't followed the Ravenclaws outside. While scanning the greenhouse, she spots Hinata waving at her. Sakura grabs Sai's arm and the two of them push their way through the crowd of first years to stand beside Hinata.

“Hi, Sakura,” says Hinata, a red tinge creeping up her cheeks.

“Morning,” Sakura says cheerfully. She glances at Sai, “This is my friend, Sai.”

“Nice to meet you,” Sai says, shaking Hinata's hand. He glances at Sakura mischievously. 

“You, too,” Hinata says. She looks at Sakura, her face flushed, “Thanks for, um, putting up with me last night.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was gripping your arm so tightly, it could've bruised,” Hinata says, twisting her fingers together nervously.

“Was Sakura going to say something rude?” Sai asks.

“No, it was when we first saw Madara,” Sakura says, slightly exasperated, “Hinata, you don't have to feel bad or anything. We were scared, that's all. I'm glad I could help.”

“Oh, um, thank you!” Hinata squeaks, her face crimson.

Sakura smiles at her.

“Hinata,” Sai starts, “Why is your face so-”

“Attention please!” A voice rings about the room just as Sakura is preparing to kick Sai.

They face the front of the room, and a woman with long red hair grins at them. 

“Hello, first years! I'm Professor Kushina, it’s a pleasure to meet you all-” Sai and Sakura exchange a smile - “And to be teaching for the first time! This morning I'd thought we should start on Puffapods. Come up here and take one, but be careful, if you drop them they'll bloom!”

Sakura found she was enjoying Herbology just as much as she did Charms. It was fun, working with Hinata and Sai. They had time to chat while dealing with the Puffapods, and none of them were unfortunate enough to drop one, as Choji Akimichi had done. 

Kushina had gotten angry when the pod slipped through Choji's fingers, her face contorting horribly for a few moments, but she took a few deep breaths and handled the situation calmly. Most of the class missed the fury that had crossed their professor's face, but Sakura sees Hinata's hands shaking afterward.

“I don't think the headmaster would've hired her if she might hurt the students,” Sakura says to Hinata.

“What?” says Sai, who had been busy with his Puffapod when Choji had dropped his.

Sakura shrugs at him, glancing at Kushina, who was now happily chatting away with Shino. Sakura feels a flash of guilt; she'd forgotten Shino again.

“I don't know, Sakura,” Hinata says, her eyes frightful as she stares at Kushina, “He couldn't not hire her, she's married to my Head of House. My cousin told me she’s a fox demon.”

“I'm sure Hashirama puts the safety of his students before the wishes of his friends,” Sakura assures her. She wants to ask more about this fox-demon, demon-fox thing, but Sai speaks before she can.

“Who's your Head of House?” He asks.

“Professor Minato,” Hinata answers, “He teaches History of Magic.”

“Isn't that Naruto's father?”

“Um, yeah,” Hinata says, “And Professor Kushina is his mom.”

“He doesn't look like her at all.” Sakura notes. Although, they both have the same energetic nature. Or was that the demon thing? She's glad Naruto doesn't appear to have his mother's temper, otherwise the incident on the train may have been much worse.

“He takes after his dad,” Sai informs her, “Didn't you see him at the staff table?”

The bell rings, signaling the end of class. Kushina waves them all goodbye merrily, and they set off for lunch. When they reach the Great Hall, Sai and Sakura say goodbye to Hinata.

Sai and Sakura head towards the Ravenclaw table, but before they reach it, Sai nearly bumps into the sandy-haired Ravenclaw, who had introduced herself as Temari the night before, and the red haired Hufflepuff.

Temari had steered the boy out of their path, “Watch where you're going,” She yells at Sai and Sakura.

“She is rude,” Sai says with a glance at Sakura, who nods. He smiles triumphantly.

“Her brother seems weird,” Shino says from behind them. He gestures to the red haired boy.

“He seems gloomy,” Sakura says, watching as the boy trudges away from his sister and sits almost desolately a few seats down from Hinata at the Hufflepuff table. No one sits down next to him. Sakura feels an impulse to invite him to sit beside her. She glimpses Temari out of the corner of her eye, and decides against it.

“Maybe he doesn't like his sister,” Sai scrunches up his face strangely, and Sakura has no idea what he's trying to emote until he says, “I don't think I like his sister.”

Sakura laughs, helping herself to some mashed potatoes, “Me neither.”

They talk excitedly about their classes so far, and of what’s to come. Shino seems particularly interested in their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sakura is excited for it as well, thinking of all the ways she’ll be able to defend herself from any potential bullies. She is pulled out of the conversation when she hears her name being called.

Ino is hurrying towards her.

“Took me forever to find you,” Ino says breathlessly, “I almost went to the library!”

“We haven't gotten much homework yet,” Sakura says. Though, if they had, she very well might have gone to the library instead of the Great Hall.

“Well, anyways, what have you got after lunch?” Ino asks, bouncing on her heels.

While Sakura rifles through her bag to look for her schedule, Sai extends a hand Ino's way.

“I'm Sai,” He says, and his voice is filled with anticipation as she takes his hand.

“Ino Yamanaka,” Ino says, and grabs Sakura's schedule right out of her hands. Sai looks down at his plate. Ino scans the parchment quickly, then says, “Aha! We have Defense Against the Dark Arts together next. And on Wednesday, Astronomy!”

“Really?” Sakura says, taking the schedule back and checking for herself.

“We should get going now,” Ino says, pulling Sakura to her feet, and waving at Sai and Shino.

Sakura smiles apologetically at Sai, and is ushered out of the Great Hall by Ino. 

~~

“So,” Ino says as they head towards their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, “I guess Hinata told you all about Naruto setting off that Dungbomb?”

“No,” Sakura responds, surprised. “What happened?”

“Naruto set off a bomb under his dad’s nose in History of Magic! It was awful, and the room smelled for the whole class. Professor Minato wasn’t too pleased.”

“Sounds like your classes have been fun,” Sai says. He and Shino had followed them as they’d left the Great Hall.

“Fun?” Ino shakes her head, “It's been awful! Naruto can't sit still for one second, Professor Minato kept telling him off, he barely had time to say two words to us!”

“I heard History of Magic is boring,” Sai says, “Wouldn't you be happy to be distracted by Naruto?”

“I don't know about you, but I appreciate learning every once in a while,” Ino snaps, “With Naruto in all my classes, I won't learn a thing!”

Sakura didn't expect Ino to be upset over not having to do work in a class. She suspects Ino may be overreacting. She doesn't voice this suspicion, though, and says instead, “He'll settle down, I bet. It’s only the first day of classes.”

“I hope you're right,” Ino says as they reach the classroom. The four of them file inside. It's two to a desk, and Ino drags Sakura to one without a glance at Sai. Sakura smiles apologetically at him again, but he doesn't seem to mind, and settles down beside Shino.

Their professor doesn't stand at the front of the room, and so the class talks amongst themselves while they wait for his arrival.

“Naruto managed to ruin our Potions class as well,” Ino informs Sakura sourly, “And we were with the Slytherins!”

“That's a shame,” Sakura says. She still doesn’t get what Ino has against Naruto.

“You remember Sasuke, right?” Ino doesn't wait for a response before continuing, “Naruto pestered him the whole lesson, and then knocked his cauldron onto the floor. Sasuke's potion spilled all over the place and Kiba – he's in Gryffindor, too – had to go to the hospital wing.”

“You think Naruto did that on purpose?” Sakura's eyebrows shoot upwards.

“Oh, definitely. He's part demon-fox, remember?,” Ino slams her hand on the desk like Suigetsu had done hours beforehand, “He's a real pest, Naruto, poor Sasuke got zero marks for the lesson because he couldn't turn in his potion.”

“Didn't Sasuke tell the Professor what happened?”

“Professor Obito believed Naruto! He actually laughed, laughed, and told Sasuke that he should know better than to let Naruto around his potion,” Ino scowls, “And Obito is Sasuke's cousin! You'd think he'd be more sympathetic.”

“It sounds like they all know each other,” Sakura feels pity for both Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke must not get along well with any of his family members. But she doesn't think Naruto can possibly be as horrible as Ino makes him out to be. She's debating whether or not she should tell Ino this and risk an argument, but the boy himself stops her from thinking too long about it.

Naruto walks to the front of the room, grinning, and stops in front of the blackboard. He grabs the eraser, laughing mischievously, and runs to the classroom door. The class turns to watch, some laughing with the boy, others shaking their heads disapprovingly. Naruto pulls a chair to the door, steps onto it, and wedges the eraser between the door and wall. 

He jumps off the chair and announces, “That's what he gets for being late!” A few students cheer, but most don't say anything at all. Naruto seems unconcerned with the class’s unresponsiveness, and pushes the chair back into its place hurriedly.

“See what I mean?” Ino says as Naruto returns to his seat, “He's trouble!”

“No professor is going to fall for something like that,” Sakura says with a frown. She has to admit, though, that it'd be pretty funny if their professor did fall for it.

The class, despite its wariness of Naruto, watches the door eagerly as footsteps echo down the hallway. The door creaks open, and the eraser falls with a 'poof' onto their professor's head. Laughter erupts as the man pulls the eraser from his hair and blinks slowly at it.

“I got you!” Naruto yells, clutching his stomach.

The professor ignores him, striding up to the front of the room. It was the silvered hair man she’d noticed at the staff table. He wore a mask that covered everything below his eyes. Only one eye was visible. The other, which has a scar over it, remains closed. The eye Sakura can see gazes at the giggling class with a bored expression. 

The man sighs and runs a hand through his hair. The class falls silent, waiting for him to speak. Sakura hopes he doesn't reprimand them for Naruto's prank.

He places the eraser onto the blackboard. “Hello,” He greets them in a bored tone, “I'm Professor Kakashi Hatake. Defense Against the Dark Arts is a mandatory course you will be taking for the next five years. To start today, we will begin by learning – yes?”

A Gryffindor boy had raised his hand. “That's Kiba,” Ino whispers.

“Professor, aren't you going to mention the eraser?” Kiba says.

Kakashi raises one eyebrow, “A silly prank is of little interest to me, Mr. Inuzuka. As I was-” He sighs, “What is it, Mr. Uzumaki?”

Naruto is grinning, his hand in the air, “How can you teach us to defend against the dark arts if you can't defend against an eraser?”

Half the class laughs, the other half is frozen in fear of Naruto having ticked off their professor. Sakura finds herself caught in between.

Kakashi seems, impossibly, even more bored with the class, “Very good point, Naruto. Now, let's get to it, shall we?”

No more hands are raised as Kakashi explains the basics of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He maintains his unenthusiastic tone throughout the lesson, but the class hangs onto his every word regardless. Kakashi, it seems, possesses some sort of aura that gains the class's respect, despite having fallen for Naruto’s prank.

Naruto, as Ino had complained, disrupted the class several times, throwing paper airplanes, trying to start a conversation with the tired-looking boy next to him. After Kakashi threatened (still in a bored tone) to tie him up, Naruto gave up, throwing his head in his arms to sleep like the boy beside him had done. 

The majority of the class was spent learning, though Ino still found reason to talk about how annoying Naruto was as the bell rang and they gathered up their things to leave. Sakura can't quite understand why Ino so vehemently dislikes Naruto. It's unusual for Ino to judge someone so harshly, and Sakura finds she's relieved when they part ways outside the Great Hall. 

She spots Sai a few feet away from her, and pulls him towards the library with her. Defense Against the Dark Arts was their last class of the day, and she thinks it'll be nice to start on some homework before dinner. 

~~


End file.
